Demographic statistics show an aging population. Older people are more prone to injuries and ailments that impair their mobility, and benefit from installation of railings that minimize risk of falling. Stroke victims are often incapable of using a walker requiring strength in both arms and must have secure railings to remain ambulatory. Railings are especially important in washrooms, shower stalls, kitchens and other occupancies with floors that are not always slip-resistant. Exterior walks and ramps subject to ice formation are safer with handrails secured to adjoining walls. Building codes mandate railings along stairways. The large and growing market will benefit from the availability of quickly installed, economical handrails that this invention promises.
There is known U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,425, which describes a hand rail for stairways using clamps to affix a railing to a wall. However, this uses regular screws to attach the rail to the clamps, and requires a lot more time to install or modify its location.
There is also known U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,641, which uses knurls to hold a railing in place. However, this design is flawed due to the fact that it is not resistant to abrupt twisting impacts, as it is installed to be removable by a twisting motion. It is also more expensive to produce.
There is also known U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,288, wherein a railing is slid into place over a support means and immobilized by screws. This design is also not as easy to use as the present invention, as it requires immobilization by screws.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the cited prior art: it provides a rigid handrail, very easily installable in almost any environment, and very inexpensive to manufacture. This invention can be sold in any hardware store, with self-explanatory instructions for the do-it-yourselfer or handyman.